Dr. Grossman
The Splicer model "Dr. Grossman" is one of the roving medical personnel in Rapture. However, he seems just a little too eager to provide Jack (or Delta, in Bioshock 2) with surgery he probably doesn't need. He is, ironically, a germophobe. In BioShock, the Dr. Grossman model can be found in Medical Pavilion, Arcadia and Point Prometheus, and in BioShock 2, is found in Adonis Luxury Resort, Fontaine Futuristics and Inner Persephone. J.S. Steinman and the corpse of Yi Suchong appear to be a variation of the Dr. Grossman model. The Dr. Grossman model is voiced by J. G. HertzlerJ. G. Hertzler on IMDB Quotes At a Locked Door *"Open up!" *"No!" *"Answer the door!" *"Amateurs." *"Now, answer the door!" *"Somebody answer!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Core... temperature... dropping." *"105 over- over 42, falling!" Examining Corpse *"Amazing... He's dead... And, yet, no girls." *"The subject... appears to have been ripped apart from the inside... probably a failed teleport." *"Well, well, well. This is quite incredible." *"Looks... familiar." *"Oh, god damn it! Someone get the nurse!" *"Well, this could be a little more hygienic." Idle *"I- I try to help, but- sometimes I- I make mistakes... I try to help! But sometimes I- I make mistakes." *"Oh, I like it here. None of that regulation stuff. Always slows things down." *"A doctor has to touch so many filthy things. It's... disgusting!" *"They're always sneezing, I can see death floating in the air." *"Can't somebody clean this place up? Scrub it down! It's crawling, crawling!" *"I hate the babies, the most. They come out covered in death." *"I push when I should pull. A- a man's entitled to a few mistakes." *"The patients ask so many questions. Sometimes, I like to make up the answers." *"The men all complain about their virility. Well, I can make them soft and sometimes I do." *"The Little Ones are filthy, I wish they would die! I don't like them when they're filthy." *"Sometimes I forget which pills are which, I go by color." *"When is a fever not a fever...? When I say it isn't!" *"Bacteria are microscopic... Ya, that's what they want you to think." *"I like the prestige, but I don't like the germs. The germs get under your nails, they crawl around at night." *"The nurses don't like me... they're judgmental." *"There's semen on everything! Everything!" Alerted to the Player's Presence *"A noise!" *"Shhh!" *"Don't like the sound of that." *"What?" *"Is somebody there?" Attacking *"You question my judgment?!" *"You're crawling with disease!" *"Keep away from my patients!" *"It's a standard procedure!" *"Toxic. Toxic! Unsanitary!" *"Diseased! You're diseased!" *"Look at you! Filthy!" *"Scalpel!" *"You're crawling. You're sick." If the Player Runs *"Okay fine! You'll be back!" *"Just one more." *"I'm opening you up!" *"Not now!" *"Typical behaviour for someone with your condition." *"Quick! Someone, shut the door!" *"They're running! Someone, get them!" *"Why are you dragging out your treatment?" Searching for the Player *"Nurse! Help me find this patient. Nurse?" *"You better come out! I just want to bind your wounds." *"It's unsanitary in here, filthy! Come, let me take care of you." *"Don't worry... I'm a professional." *"I won't hurt you. I just want to see what's inside." *"Are you there? The nurse doesn't like you, but I do!" *"I swore an oath to do no harm, and I... mostly... meant it." *"I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes, I have to..." *"Goddamn security around here. We need more hands." *"You'll pass out soon." *"This is a waste of time! You know they'll be back and begging for more." *"I'm smarter than you. It's only a matter of time before I find you." *"I haven't slept in weeks." *"How can I help you if you won't come to me?" Returning to Idle *"I guess I'll see him when flu season comes around. Ya I'll give him a shot." *"He's gone I guess. But I can still smell his disease." *"I've got patients to see. No time for distractions." *"I guess it was just the wind. O-or was it a dream." *"Listen: turns out, there was nothing there. Who would have thought." *"I've got to go. I've got to wash my hands. They're filthy. Filthy!" *"I-I'm covered in his filth. It's disgusting." *"Ya, hide with the rest of the disgusting vermin." *"Nurse, clean this place up. We'll call it a day. I'm disgusting." *"You won't get any better that way." *"Fine. I'll just let him bleed." Upon Killing the Player *"Nurse! Arrange for this one to be taken to the morgue." *"Cause of death: indeterminate." Injured *"(coughing) Wait, wait." *"Must have taken the B-grade plasmid (wheezing)" Using a Health Station *"Im...pressive. (uses) Better than ever." *"Ahhhh (uses) Much better." *"Of course. (uses) That's good genes for you." In Arcadia * "This one! He brought the poison!" * "Crush the parasite!" * "Cut out the poison!" * "You defile this place!" * "You die here and now, parasite!" * "The poison! Kill the poison!" * "Now!" * "This was our home!" * "This is our place. Ours!" * "Saturnine! Run, run!" * "You're dirty. Filthy!" * "Oh friend, you've tangled with the wrong people." * "Toxic, toxic! Unclean!" * "You trifle with the Saturnine?!" Using Vending Machines *"Come on!" *"It's unacceptable." *"Open!" *"Aw, fucking machine!" *"God damn it! I shouldn't have to pay for these." *"Hmm... heart rate is rising... fuck, god damn it!" *"The days are getting shorter- no no, that's not right!" Video 300px|left References de:Dr. Grossman Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies